1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to blood component preparation. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and an extractor for pressing out plasma and buffy coat from a collapsible blood container, e.g. a blood bag, in which blood has been divided, by centrifugation, into a plasma layer, a buffy coat layer and a layer of red blood cells, the plasma and then the buffy coat being pressed out each through a separate outlet tube or through a common outlet tube, which is connected to the top of the blood container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In blood component preparation, blood is donated to a blood bag via a blood drawoff tube permanently connected to the bag. In addition, a number of side bags are connected to the blood bag by means of tubes. These connections are normally collected in the upper edge of the blood bag. Subsequently, the blood bag is centrifuged upright in a centrifuge cup, such that the blood forms layers, viz. an uppermost plasma layer, a subjacent buffy coat layer whose volume is relatively small, and a lowermost layer of red blood cells. At least the plasma and buffy coat fractions are then transferred to side bags by the blood bag being suspended at its upper edge in an extractor and subjected to mechanical pressure between a support surface and a pressure plate. The plasma then flows through an outlet tube over to a plasma container, while the buffy coat slowly flows upwards in the blood container. The outlet tube is normally branched into a plasma tube extending to a plasma container and a buffy coat tube extending to a buffy coat container but, alternatively, separate outlet tubes can be provided for each container. When the buffy coat has reached the top of the blood container, the plasma tube is closed and the buffy coat tube is opened. The major part of the buffy coat now flows over to the buffy coat container. However, a certain amount of buffy coat penetrates into the indentations formed by the various connections in the upper edge of the blood container, and there is a great risk that this amount remains in the blood bag after pressing-out. The remaining amount of buffy coat will mix with the red blood cell fraction and constitute a contamination therein. In manually operated extractors, one may manually press out these residues and feed them to the outlet tube, such that they can be pressed over to the buffy coat container. However, an efficient method of reaching these buffy coat residues in automatic extractors has not been available.